deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Introduction (Off the Record)
The Introduction is the playable opening sequence of Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Similar to 72 Hour Mode, this is not the official name given in-game, but is referred to as such for simplicity reasons. Although the introduction is an essential part of the main game's story, it is not a part of the 72 hours, and the game timer is disabled. It takes place shortly before the Fortune City Outbreak. If the opening cutscene is skipped, the game will jump straight into 72 Hour Mode. The introduction lasts over 15 minutes. So the introduction is broken up into portions here: Fortune City Arena TIR event Dead Rising 2 begins in the Fortune City Arena, with famous Willamette Incident survivor Frank West waiting for the elevator to life into the arena for Terror Is Reality, a TV gameshow that involves the killing of large groups of zombies for entertainment. Frank takes part in show to attempt to make a comeback after squandering his fame, losing his television show, and going bankrupt. As Frank waits, a TiR Employee asks for his autograph. Frank is lifted up to a raised platform and TK introduces him to the roaring crowd. Frank is above an arena full of hundreds of zombies, standing on a raised platform shared by a few undead. 230px|right The goal is to kill as many zombies as possible within 3:00 minutes. At 2:40 the platform begins to lower and more zombies enter from opened cages on all four corners. At 2:02 the platform drops to a stage in the arena, waist high to the zombies on the floor. Zombies being to climb up. TK encourages Frank to start the grinders. In all four corners are block posts. When Frank jumps atop this block a grinder starts. After a few seconds balls of flame envelop the top of the post, forcing Frank to jump down. If all four posts are jumped on, fire from all four blocks incinerates all zombies on the platform, and the grinders stop. After the buzzer rings, Frank is awarded a prize.The First 15: Dead Rising 2: Off The Record, G4. If Frank finishes with a Gold Medal, an additional cutscene will play where Frank is personally congratulated by TK on the stage, though the twins Amber and Crystal do not quite share the enthusiasm as they taunt and insult Frank. |} Brandon and TK As Frank is walking to the Elevator he hears a sound at a warehouse door and enters the room. He is on a metal platform above a large warehouse. Brandon and TK are discussing something as they walk through the aisles. The player is then told to take pictures. 230px|right TK hands Brandon a bomb and a metal money case. 230px|right After the two leave, three thugs attack Frank. Two are mercenaries from the original Dead Rising 2, but the white thug is new. After Frank kills the three, he returns to the hallway (if defeated, the thugs will throw Frank out instead). On his way to the elevator he sees the twins who taunt him on his performance in the show. Frank enters the elevator, and while looking at a Zombrex poster, he is knocked off balance when the elevator suddenly jerks to stop.The First 15: Dead Rising 2: Off The Record, G4. :TK: Remember, not a word of this to anyone. :Frank: Dammit. :TK: Ok, you stay cool, all right? I gotta get back to my show. :Mercenary: Well, well, well. Lookie here, Frank West. :Frank: Hey, fanboys. You're a little late for the autographs. I was, uh, just looking for the men's room. Story of my life. :Mercenary: Nah, I think we showed up right in the nick of time. |} Elevator cutscene The TiR Employee is dead at the entrance after the elevator cutscene. The Zombie Jock is still present and can be killed. Frank runs through the hallway through zombies. There are explosions in both the arena hallway and foyer. Alice, Tom, Shaun, and Noah are all killed as is Drake Danton, who has a photo op as he is being dragged into the dressing room. Unlike Chuck, when escaping the arena, Frank does not have to go into the green room (though doing so reveals the remains of a child that apparently didn't make it). Instead he goes directly into the arena foyer. Exiting the stadium As in Dead Rising 2, Luke, Leah, Skylar, Skylar's Girlfriend, and Wade are in Platinum Strip just outside of the Arena entrance. Luke, Leah, and Skylar's girlfriend are killed. Skylar and Wade make it into the safehouse with Frank. Safe house As in Dead Rising 2, Tamara, Skylar, Wade and Chrystal are in the entry to the Safe House before Sullivan opens the blast doors. Sullivan stops Frank at the blast doors. As he knows Frank is infected, he is hesitant to let him in but does. As Frank is searching for Zombrex, Stacey says she knows where he can get some more Zombrex. Skylar will help Frank get to the Safe House if Frank runs out of health or time while escaping from the Arena. Trivia 230px|right *The bomb that TK hands to Brandon is very similar to Bibi's bomb in One Hit Wonder * Case Zero music is reused on two occasions, when Frank is about to fight the zombies, and when he is in the locker room. * The TK cutscene the audio changed but not the action, TKs lips still says "Real motocross Champion" * The catwalk that Frank stands on when taking pictures of TK and Brandon has the same design as the catwalk from Case West's "Security Tower" area. * The introduction with TK and Brandon is called "Tutorial2Photos" and "Tutorial3Discovered" in missions.txt * Unlike Dead Rising 2, as Frank attempts to escape the arena, there is an explosion in the arena hallway where Barn Burner takes place. There are also multiple explosions in the arena foyer. * Though Frank does not have to enter the green room, entering it will reveal a blood-stained backpack and handheld game device lying on the floor, prompting him to comment on it. The backpack and game are implied to be the same ones belonging to Katey Greene, indicating that she was killed in the outbreak. Gallery dead rising 2 Off the Record concept art from main menu art page frank as wrestler (1).jpg|Wrestler Frank concept art dead rising 2 Off the Record concept art from main menu art page frank as wrestler (2).jpg|Wrestler Frank concept art dead rising 2 Off the Record concept art from main menu art page zombies wrestlers beginning game (1).jpg|Zombie wrestlers concept art dead rising 2 Off the Record concept art from main menu art page zombies wrestlers beginning game (2).jpg|Concept art dead rising 2 off the record green room kateys backpack and handheld game system.jpg|Green room - kateys backpack and handheld game system dead rising 2 off the record green room kateys game system next to bloody hand print.jpg|Green room kateys game system next to bloody hand print dead rising 2 off the record prologue arena posters of frank west over chuck greene.jpg|Posters of frank west over chuck greene dead rising 2 off the record arena prologue zombies attacking.jpg|Zombies attacking survivor in Fortune City Arena dead rising 2 off the record prologue pictures of TK and brandon special pp points (1).jpg|TK and Brandon special Prestige Points dead rising 2 off the record prologue pictures of TK and brandon special pp points (2).jpg|TK and Brandon special PP points References Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Cases